


JEALOUS?

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yukhei is little brat but cute, jealous Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: “What are you doing?” Sicheng opened his eyes slowly, mumbling against Jaehyun’s lips.“Cleaning your lips,” Jaehyun’s words muffled as he pressed his lips against Sicheng’s again, pecking the corner of his lips for … well, Jaehyun didn’t count it anymore.





	JEALOUS?

“Good morning,” Sicheng chirped as he saw Jaehyun coming out of his room. Jaehyun only yawned and waved at him before ruffling his own hair that was sticking out weirdly.

“Coffee or tea?” Sicheng stirred his coffee.

“Water is healthier,” Jaehyun answered, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

“Thanks for the important information.” Sicheng rolled his eyes, placing a cup of tea on the counter and sipping his coffee. Jaehyun leaned against the fridge door and chuckled. A second later he furrowed his brow as he noticed how neat and clean Sicheng’s look this morning. It’s only 8 am on the Sunday and Sicheng already looked like he’s going to date someone.

“Going somewhere?” Jaehyun asked after putting the bottle back into the fridge. He took off his crumpled sleeveless T-shirt and threw it on the couch.

“Need to get some books in the library. Hey, don’t walk around half-naked like that. You’re hurting my eyes,” Sicheng said, eyes still following the shirtless Jaehyun who’s wandering around the small living room as if he’s looking for something.

“Go look somewhere else,” Jaehyun scoffed, crouching down behind the couch as he found what he’s looking for. “Why is my phone charger here?” he showed a black charger to Sicheng.

Sicheng shrugged. “I don’t know. I—“

There’s a light knock from the door and Sicheng didn’t continue his answer. He shuffled towards the door to check who’s coming to their place at this hour as Jaehyun already flew back into his room to grab a clean T-shirt. Okay, being shirtless in front of Sicheng was fine, but if he did that in front of someone else, well … that would look a bit weird.

A tall, super tall, boy suddenly barged into their after shouting “Hello” in Chinese a second Sicheng opened the door. He even pulled Sicheng into a quick hug in the process.

“Manner, Kid,” Sicheng hissed, kicking aside the boy’s shoes from his way.

“ _Ge_ , you still have your old calculus book? That yellow book you got from—“ Yukhei paused and looked over Sicheng’s shoulder to greet Jaehyun in English, “Hyung, you look … _aweful_.”

Jaehyun furrowed his brow. “Did I skip my English class?”

“That’s new word. Created by me just now. _Aweful_ means _awesomely awful_.”

Jaehyun pretended to throw his charger to Yukhei (well, he really wanted to do it), but the tall boy quickly pulled Sicheng’s arm, hiding his giant body behind Sicheng.

“Your roommate is scary,” Yukhei murmured, both hands on Sicheng’s shoulder. “But, he’s sexy, though. Abs, toned arms, muscle. Wow, _Ge_ , I can be like him, if I train myself with—“

“Speak in language I know! You both are fucking fluent in Korean,” Jaehyun yelled, feeling left out as the younger was so close to Sicheng’s back.

“You want coffee?” Sicheng ignored Jaehyun, brushing off Yukhei’s hands from his shoulders and giving him a cup of coffee.

“That’s mine, though.” Jaehyun pointed at the cup Yukhei’s holding.

“Who said water is healthier again?” Sicheng narrowed his eyes, letting Yukhei to drink the coffee. He leaned his hips on the edge of the counter while looked at the younger enjoying the coffee.

“So …” Yukhei licked his bottom lip and leaned his back against the fridge. “Where’s the book?”

Sicheng crossed his arms, deadpanned. “You came here all the way only for that book? Are you out of your mind?”

Yukhei grinned. “You missed me?”

“More like I wanted to punch you right in the face,” Sicheng gritted his teeth.

Yukhei placed the cup on the counter and stood next to Sicheng, clinging onto him. Jaehyun who’s sitting on the couch glared at their backs.

“Your parents asked me to take care of you here but you stupidly disappeared for a week. You’re not in your dorm. You even lied to your roommate …, what’s his name again? Jungwoo? Kid, I think I need to ground you.” Sicheng pushed Yukhei’s hand off.

“I’m not five,” Yukhei retorted in cute way.

“You act like one.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“I was just …” Yukhei scratched his temple. “ … taking a break from campus shit—“

“Language.” Sicheng hit the back of Yukhei’s head.

“ _Campus and shit_. My head was about to explode because of tons of homework and group projects. If I didn’t take a break, I would’ve ended up in the hospital,” Yukhei said dramatically.

Sicheng messaged his own forehead. He knew taking care of a boy like Yukhei was a bit more difficult, but he didn’t know it’d be this hard.

“I should’ve let your parents when they’re forcing you to go back to Hongkong after you got detention a month ago. I still can’t believe you fought with those guys,” Sicheng sighed.

“That’s misunderstanding! Those guys hit me first and—“

“You fought with them six months ago. Should I recall the same thing a year ago when you’re still a freshman? You even almost broke one of the guys’ neck last week, a day before you’re gone. Want to explain that to me?” Sicheng cut him off.

Yukhei pressed his lips, silent, blinking to Sicheng.

“Just stop making fuss, okay?”

Yukhei curled up his lips into a smile, a cute one Sicheng could tell. “You can’t be mad at me, right?”

“If you ever do that again, I swear I’ll send your ass back to Hongkong.”

Sicheng let Yukhei embrace him and shake his shoulders comically.

Someone was holding himself from the urge to grab his tv remote and throw it to the back of Yukhei’s head when that boy was sneaking his hand around Sicheng’s waist from the back.

“Kid, put your hand away from my boyfriend’s waist and get out of here,” Jaehyun growled from the couch.

Sicheng held his laugh. Yukhei looked over his shoulder, grinning to Jaehyun who’s glaring at him.”Your eyes are on fire, hyung.” He rested his chin on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Sicheng patted Yukhei’s hand on his waist. “I’ll get the book. Wait a minute.” He headed into his room.

“He shouldnt’ve adopted you,” Jaehyun spoke after Sicheng disappeared from their sight.

“But he did,” Yukhei smiled.

“And stop making him worried. Just… be a good boy for once. Got it?”

“Being a troublemaker sounds perfect plan for me to get Sicheng- _ge_ ’s attention, to be honest.” Yukhei slowly approached Jaehyun, putting both hands into his pockets.

Jaehyun knew he’s teasing him, but somehow he felt his chest burning up.

“ _Ge_!” Yukhei clasped his hands as he saw Sicheng walked back into the living room with a yellow book in his hand.

“If I find a tiny scratch on this book, I’ll hunt your ass down,” Sichen warned, handing the book to Yukhei.

“Don’t worry. I’ll treat it like a princess. Thank you, Ge. Come here. Let me hug you.” Yukhei suddenly threw himself towards Sicheng and squeezed the older in his arms tightly like there’s no tomorrow. “Jaehyun hyung, see you later!” he waved at Jaehyun and placed a tiny peck on the corner of Sicheng’s lips.

Jaehyun widened his eyes witnessing that disgusting scene in front of him.

 

\-------------------

Sicheng was half-conscious when he felt someone showering light pecks on the corner of his lips, but he knew who’s doing that, though. That’s why he let his eyes closed still and probably continued his sleep. But the way those soft and warm lips pressing his lips made him have hard time to go back to sleep. Not to mention how those fingertips caressed hi jaw gently.

“What are you doing?” Sicheng opened his eyes slowly, mumbling against Jaehyun’s lips.

“Cleaning your lips,” Jaehyun’s words muffled as he pressed his lips against Sicheng’s again, pecking the corner of his lips for … well, Jaehyun didn’t count it anymore.

Sicheng didn’t kiss him back. He just let Jaehyun continue what’s he doing until he felt a hand sneaked under his head, rubbing the back of his nape. He groaned weakly.

“What do you mean with _cleaning my lips_?” Sicheng’s voice sounded so drowsy, his hand playing some strands of Jaehyun’s hair that fell down on his eye after Jaehyun pulled away a bit.

“That brat kissed that spot, so I have to clean it up until you can’t feel his lips anymore. wait—“ Jaehyun went down to give another peck, then pulled up agai to stare at Sicheng’s eyes.

“So childish,” Sicheng hummed, shutting his eyes close and breathing slowly. He’s still sleepy, by the way.

Jaehyun traced his fingers across Sicheng’s face and ended up on his chin, caressing it a bit hard until Sicheng’s lips were slightly parted. This time he kissed him properly, capturing the bottom of his lips and sucking it fondly. He shifted his position above Sicheng a little so he could deepen the kiss, devouring all the jealousness he had. Good thing, Sicheng kissed him back, wrapping his both arms around his neck and letting him to lead the slow and passionate kiss.

It was just a kiss, a long one, but both of them were overwhelmed. Jaehyun was overwhelmed. He didn’t know he would be this jealous just because Sicheng let Yukhei to make a lot of physical contact with him.

Well, it’s not just a kisss when Jaehyun suddenly sneaked his hand under Sicheng’s plain T-shirt, observing his very smooth skin to which made Sicheng moan silently in his mouth. Noticing the tension was building up and none of them would be able to stop it if they let that happen a bit longer, Sicheng patted Jaehyun’s arm, giving him the last long kiss before turning his head to the right side. They both were panting, bodies still glued together.

“That was wild,” Sicheng breathed out into Jaehyun’s eyes, still wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

“That’s not even close to wild, though,” Jaehyun retorted, dropping his face into Sicheng’s neck, letting his wet lips touched Sicheng’s damp skin.

“Now get off me. I like the kiss but I have to sleep because I have class tomorrow.” Sicheng kissed the tip of Jaehyun’s ear before shoving him aside. He pulled up the cover. “And get out of my room.” He casually closed his eyes, getting ready to go back to sleep.  A moment latr, he felt a stron arm hugging his waist from his side, a warm breath fanning his neck.

“Good night,” Jaehyun hummed, closing his eyes too.

“Get. Out. Of . My. Room.”

Jaehyun’s responds were nuzzling into Sicheng’s neck and hugging him tighter.

“You never listen to me,” Sicheng sighed, leaning into Jaehyun’s warm hug.

“Don’t make any skinship with Yukhei anymore.”

Sicheng chuckled quietly. “What’s the punishment this time?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll continue what we’ve done tonight. I can make sure it’d be wilder than that that you can’t even stop me.”

“Well, I guess I need to make more skinship with—akh!” Sicheng squealed as Jaehyun pinched his waist a bit hardly.


End file.
